totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine
Elaine is a contestant in Total Drama Mania. She is very athletic and sporty. Challenge Guide Challenge 1: She did not make it to the next round of the singing contest. Her team won invincibilty. Challenge 2: She was paired with Emily for the canoe race. She was about to win it, but Ali put a nail in the bottom of the boat and they sank right before the finish line. Chris. and Laura won the challenge for their team. Elaine received the last marshmallow for this challenge. Challenge 3: She worked with Nicole on the statue, her team lost. Challenge 4: She auditioned for the musical with Ken, but lost in favor of Sharon and Jake. Challenge 5: She didn't do well in the freeze dance contest. Her team won. Challenge 6: She was switched to the Flying Flamingoes. She was reluctantly seduced by Ronda into an alliance to vote out Carter and Ernesto. Her team lost. Challenge 7: She helped design Ronda's dress and her team won. Challenge 8: She was able to conquer her fear, her team won. Challenge 9: She did not participate in a dolphin race, and her team won. Challenge 10: She was eliminated 4th in the laser tag shoot out. Mitchell tried to shoot her, but Ronda shot him. Ken soon shot her. Her team lost. Challenge 11: She went over to Stan and complemented him on his pants. Her team won, after she helped train Spring. She also broke out of her alliance with Ronda. Challenge 12: Stan threw the Star Wars challenge for her to avoid hitting her. Her team won and she made it to the merge. Challenge 13: She was the last to leave the room before invincibility was given out, mostly because Ronda's alliance pushed her out. Her alliance voted for Ken because Ronda tricked Chris, who told his alliance what Ronda had said, which is why Ken was eliminated. Challenge 14: She received a five on her dive, and lost the skeet challenge because she was hit by an exploding disc. She failed in the pole vault and ended up in the quicksand. Challenge 15: She was partners with Chris for the challenge. They were the first to arrive back at camp, and in her bag, she found box of tissues. Challenge 16: She hugged Chris for support while Stan was performing his dare. Stan mistook this as the two in a relationship. She was first dared by Jakey to bungee jump off of a skyscraper. She succeed and Jakey was eliminated. She was then dared to hug a bear, which she successfully did, befriending the bear in the process. She won invincibility. Challenge 17: She lost the challenge and was eliminated because Ronda, Blossom, Stan and Jakey voted her out. Stan voted her out for revenge. She wanted to show Stan what she said in the confessional. He kissed her, showing her that he forgave her. He then switched places with her so she could advance. Challenge 18: The non-jury members didn't vote her out, accidentally. Challenge 19: She was paired with Ronda. They lost the tiger hunt, won the dance off, and won the makeover of Roger. They won the challenge. She made a truce with Ronda temporarily. Challenge 20: Elaine's color was orange. She had three candles at the other shore, and she was bringing them over to her table, when it was revealed that Ronda had won the challenge. Ronda held up the candlesticks victoriously. The blue bandana fell off of the candlestick, revealing an orange bandana underneath. Elaine realized this was her color, then took the candlestick and brought it over to her table and won the challenge. She brought Chris to the final two. Challenge 21: Elaine received votes from Ali, Nicole, Stan, Carter and Ken, and became the winner of Total Drama Mania. Relationships Stan- She comforted and kissed him to help him conquer his fear. They both seemed excited to see each other as they walked to the jail after their eliminations, and they hugged. She complemented him on his pants. Stan told Ken he thought he thought Elaine was cute. Stan threw the Star Wars challenge for Elaine, so he wouldn't have to hit her. They hugged after they both made it to the merge. She said in the confession cam that she thought he was cute. She was eager to see him during the day 15. He kissed her after he forgave her and switched places with her. Chris- She hugged him for support when Stan was performing his dare. Stan mistook this as the two in relationship between the two. Category:Total Drama Mania